Fearful Illness
by HPFreak2
Summary: Ginny has been ill four mornings in a row. What could this mean? Surely it's just the flu...or is it?


**Author's Note**: A short Ginny/Harry Ficlet inspired by _The Woman in Me (Needs the Man in You)_ by Shania Twain. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. ;)

* * *

**Fearful Illness**

She sat on the bathroom floor, unable to believe what was happening to her.

Her pale face was damp, and a few strands of stay red hair stuck to her cheeks. It was the third time she'd been in the bathroom that morning, puking out guts she didn't know she had. She breathed heavily has the last wave of nausea passed.

_I'm not always strong_

She knew she needed help. It was the fourth morning in a row that she spent on the bathroom floor. She sucked in a breath of air and pulled herself up off the floor. If she didn't know any better she would have said she was pregnant. But that was impossible as she and Harry always used protection. Except that one wild night…. but it was so long ago. Plus, Harry said he wasn't ready for kids. Chuckling at her own foolishness, she splashed cold water on her face.

_And sometimes I'm even wrong_

She patted her face dry and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry was at work still, since last night, she mused. He was always at the Ministry…she knew they were working him way too hard, but she supported him every step of the way, as any good wife should do. She prided herself in that. She made herself a strong cup of tea and sat down at their cozy little table with her newest book. Just as she began to take her first sip, the front door opened, and she felt the cold snowy air blow inside.

"Hullo? Anyone home?" A familiar voice called.

"Back here Hermione!"

Ginny heard her friend's steps approaching. "What are you doing here?"

"Just figured I would drop by." She put her cloak on the back of a chair and helped herself to the kettle on the stove.

"Ginny you look pale. Have you been ill again?"

Ginny sighed as her friend sat across from her. She closed her book. "Yes, I have. Fourth day in a row."

"Ginny, maybe you should see a Healer…"

"Nonsense Hermione, it's just a bug." She rose restlessly with her cup in hand, and leaned against the counter. She took a sip, avoiding her friend's sharp gaze.

"A bug. Four days in a row…only in the morning. Ginny-"

"Don't say it. I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

Hermione snorted. "You can't be?"

"Right. Harry and I always use protection," she said with a sharp nod.

Hermione tapped her fingers on her warm mug. Ginny was being stubborn. A trait she couldn't remember seeing very often. Hormones.

"Ginny, like it or not, you're not sick."

"You think you know my sex life?" She shot back.

_But I win when I choose_

Of course not," Hermione began sweetly, "but look at the signs Ginny."

She stared down into her cup, and unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. Tears filled her eyes.

"Hermione, I-" She looked up at her, sniffling.

_And I can't stand to lose _

Hermione had her arms around her before she broke into real sobs.

"I can't be! He said he's not ready for children! Oh, he'll be furious!" She sobbed, remembering how stressed out last time he came home from an extra long day at the Ministry.

"That's not true Ginny, and you know it. Harry loves you."

"I'm not even sure that I am though…" She pulled away and wiped her tears away, feeling foolish again.

"There's a way to find out." Hermione smiled, and pulled out her wand. For the next five minutes, she showed Ginny the charm she learned when she thought she was pregnant a few years ago when she had Ronald's first child.

"Now, as you hold the wand, close your eyes and breathe gently and then say the charm, and then open your eyes. If the sparks are a dark blue, you're not. But," She said carefully, "If they are red, you are. Ready?"

Ginny breathed deeply, and calmed herself. "Ready."

Hermione took a step back and watched as Ginny held her wand neatly in front of her, and took a deep calm breath.

Ginny felt warmth in her fingertips as she closed her eyes and breathily said the charm. She felt a power rush through her like a warm wind, up from her toes and whispered through her hair, making her feel as light as air. She smiled at the wonderful feelings and opened her eyes to see bright red sparks emitting from the tip if her very own wand.

She gasped, and dropped her wand where it clattered noisily on the floor. She covered her mouth with both hands.

"Ginny-"

"You were right!" She cried. "You were right! I'm pregnant!" The happiness rushed into her as she threw her arms around her friend and screamed pure joy together.

"What the bloody hell is going on in my house?"

A brick landed in her gut as she pulled away from Hermione and quickly picked up her wand.

"Just me and Hermione back here Harry!" She called.

He emerged in dusty robes and his face was pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" He asked, scowling, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, um, look, I've got to get back to Ron. I left him with the kids." She kissed Ginny on the cheek in a secret congratulations, snatched her cloak and left. Ginny felt suddenly extremely alone.

"Well?" He said crankily.

Ginny fought the oncoming tears and the fear that was bubbling in her stomach. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"Oh," She turned and busied herself with warming the kettle again. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

She shakily lit the fire beneath the kettle and took a deep, steadying breath. How to tell him that she was pregnant? How to tell him that they were about to have a child together? Would he share the same happiness as she? He didn't want children…

She jumped when his arms slid around her waist and his lips pressed to her ear.

"It's good to see you," He murmered.

_The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you _

She spun in his arms and circled her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He'd always been a good kisser, and that's probably what led her to the situation she was in now. She chuckled to herself.

She pulled away, and looked in his green eyes to see what he was feeling. His eyes were full of love for her, as then always were and she kissed him again for it. Her own private thank you.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he swayed gently, pressing her closer.

"Harry, there is something I have to tell you." It was hard to say, but it was almost over.

"What is it, love?"

Fear filled her again, and the tears came back as well. She looked up at him, and failed when she tried to smile.

"What's the matter?" He asked, full of concern. He thumbed away a tear that escaped.

"While you left for work every morning, I've been ill in the bathroom." It was a pitiful start, she knew, but it was just what came to her, and she went with it.

"We will take you to a Healer tomorrow. You'll be fine." He kissed Her forehead sweetly.

She pushed away from him and paced the to table, wringing her hands as she controlled her jittery stomach.

_When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch_

"That's what I thought too," she said, turning to him. His brown was creased, in worry, in anger, she didn't know. "But it's been about four days…in a row. I've been sick four days in a row in the mornings."

His eyebrows rose and he took a small step forward, weakly reaching for her.

She looked helplessly around as the tears flooded her again. "I know you said you didn't want children just yet, but-"

"Ginny?"

She looked up at him blurrily. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." She gulped. She stared at him, waiting for a lecture, feeling disappointed that he wasn't as thrilled as she. He just stood there, staring.

"For sure?" He asked, and she swore there was hope in his voice.

"I'm sure." She nodded as more tears spilled. "Harry, I'm sorry, I should have-"

Next thing she knew, she was spinning in circles, caught in his arms, hearing his whooping laugh.

"My God Ginny, this is wonderful!"

She clung to him, and fed off his happiness and let her tears become happy ones. He set her back on her feet, and when he pulled away to kiss her thoroughly, she noticed the color was back in his face. He pulled away and began kissing her cheeks and her forehead and her nose and her chin. She giggled with all of her heart, thinking the happiness was going to explode out of her.

_It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face_

He squeezed her to him again and they sighed heavily together.

"I thought you were going to be furious," She confessed openly, laughing at herself.

He answered by kissing her deeply again until she felt as melted as a child's ice cream cone on the hottest day of summer. She clung to him just as greedily and shared with him the joy in her heart, as she vowed she would on the day on their marriage exactly two months ago.

_The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you _

_Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you _

_I need you baby  
Yeah yeah Oh baby... _


End file.
